Migration From Nutaku
This article is specifically geared towards Nutaku players coming over to the DMM/Fanza version of the game. From here on out, DMM will refer to both the Japanese version of FKG and the platform it runs on. Likewise, Nutaku will refer to the English version of FKG and its platform. What are DMM, Fanza, and Nutaku In short, these three things are platforms. They give games like FKG a place to exist (to be hosted) and a way for them to get money from players (through DMM points and Nutaku Gold respectively). For example, DMM hosts its content on http://pc-play.games.dmm.com/ and FKG in particular is hosted by DMM at http://pc-play.games.dmm.com/play/flower/ . Likewise, Fanza and Nutaku have their own domains for hosting FKG. In the past, DMM and Fanza were the same company. Fanza's old name was "DMM (R-18)". The split does not mean much to players, and most people refer to DMM + Fanza collectively as the DMM platform. After all, anything you do in DMM is recognized in Fanza and vice-versa. Your FKG account and data is exactly the same in DMM and Fanza; it's just that the H Scenes are not available on the Fanza platform. You can freely switch between DMM and Fanza just by changing the URL. All the DMM platforms are interlinked. You can log into your account from any of those platforms. However, DMM and Nutaku's platforms are not linked. It's impossible to login to DMM using Nutaku credentials or vice-versa. You can't transfer your data either. Why to Migrate Nutaku players might wonder why they should switch in the first place. Here is a list of reasons. Keep in mind that some of these points are opinionated or fueled by discontent. *FKG is a Japanese game, so it's obvious that DMM gets all updates earlier than other translations. *Having the latest updates also means having issues fixed faster than other versions. *Nutaku is behind on releasing characters, so Nutaku players may miss out on alternate skins of characters they like. *DMM's company, YourGames, is very generous with the amount of freebies they give out. *Nutaku is missing a huge amount of buffs in terms of abilities and stats. *Nutaku has malfunctioning abilities such as Dusty Miller (Christmas)'s infamous 1st-turn crit. They left evasion as broken for months. *Nutaku only supports four abilities instead of six, so some bloomed characters have been outright stripped of their abilities. (eg. Sneezeweed). *Nutaku never implemented the improved Warehouse, so Nutaku players still suffer with synthesis material characters clogging up their character storage, and the default of 50 slots instead of 300. *Nutaku has been using Google Translate or outright deleting the Japanese text just to release characters. Even if you earn a girl in the English version of FKG, you are not provided the English background you'd work/pay for. *In DMM, every character is released along with her Character Quests and Date Scene. Nutaku only releases CQs when they feel like it. *You can get everyone's personal equipment in DMM because everyone has their CQs available by default. In Nutaku, you can only get those equipments if the CQs were translated. *Personal equipment can be evolved in DMM, but not in Nutaku. *Date scenes don't even exist in Nutaku. *DMM lets you charge Solar Drive up to 300% instead of 100%. It makes some characters more useful and some battles more manageable. *DMM only has downtime once a week during the regularly scheduled maintenance. Hotfixes which fix bugs after a maintenance get applied the moment you refresh the window/tab. *DMM gives freebies (apologems) for unscheduled, emergency maintenances. They also explain what they worked on. *H Scenes have lower quality in Nutaku for some reason. There's more artifacting. *DMM has a true Skip button for dialog. *Quest completions can be submitted in bulk on DMM. In Nutaku, you have to babysit your quests to earn everything in a day. *In DMM, stamina is not lost when you lose a subjugation or retreat from it. In Nutaku, you lose stamina by starting a subjugation. This means that you can lose your stamina due to disconnections. *In Nutaku, Nation Missions restrict the characters you can use to those of the same nation. DMM does not have that restriction. *In DMM, random tiles were replaced from the majority of old maps which makes full clears much easier. *In DMM, ordinary Secret Gardens guarantee that you get all chests. They also provide Life Crystals. Nutaku's SGs may rob you of the last chest. *In DMM, event SGs include the rewards that ordinary SGs give out, so they're doubly efficient. In Nutaku, the event SGs only give event currency. *In DMM, all events leave their wares or event page open one week after the event ends, so you can buy things or use currency even after the event ends. *In DMM, you get all 12 Character Management Sets for free. In Nutaku, they cost flower stones. *In DMM, you can select 100 Vice-Leaders and one main one. In Nutaku, you either see exactly one character, or every single one you own. You cannot pick your favorites from a batch. *In DMM, garden medals exist, so you don't have to spend gold to buy Garden stuff. *DMM has dedicated Mobile Versions. Nutaku is stuck with Flash. All web browsers are actively moving away from Flash support. *In DMM, modern event characters start at 99% affection, so it takes significantly less work to see her 100% affection scene. In Nutaku, they start at 0%. *In DMM, there's an option to greatly shorten the time it takes to display activated abilities before combat. This means battles take less time in DMM. *In DMM, any and all seal stones/tickets that let you trade for characters or roll gacha will never expire. *In DMM, multiple filters can be applied at once. It's easier to pinpoint characters. *In DMM, you can sort by the number of owned characters, so it's easy to figure out who you have dupes of. *In DMM, you can get characters to level 100. In Nutaku, the max is 80. *DMM has High Ampules which let you boost stats beyond what Ampules could reach. *This Wikia is for the DMM version, so it's information applies more accurately to DMM than Nutaku. *Nutaku FKG is noticeably slower with the advent of HTML5 to DMM FKG. *A growing list of grievances Nutaku players give players more and more reasons to leave. Why Not to Migrate To play the devil's advocate, here's a list of reasons to prefer Nutaku over DMM. *True "autorun" is not available in DMM. DMM's autorun will stop progression on maps after each battle. Smart players will just get an autoclicker to deal with that. *DMM is not in English. The counterargument is that even though Nutaku's English is awful or outright unavailable, some people prefer having something rather than 0% English. *All H Scenes in DMM have a mosaic censor. The counterargument is that Nutaku's airbrushed de-censors are crude, introduces artifacts, and sometimes they add unsightly pubic hair or blood. *DMM has less pubic hair and blood. Some people prefer that. *Nutaku gave out many more chances to buy top-rarity characters than DMM. They were even cheaper than DMM's average cost (5,000 yen) as well. *Fighting with DMM/Fanza's anti-foreigner measures can be annoying. How to Migrate If you've made your decision to migrate to DMM, keep in mind very important point. If DMM/Fanza thinks you are not in Japan, it will try to redirect you to Nutaku or try to tell you various games are not available in your country. Hence, keeping the site language as Japanese is vital. Using a machine translator like Google Translate is OK because it's not DMM/Fanza making the English. See Registration. Important Differences Keep in mind these things when adjusting to DMM when coming from Nutaku. *Flower stones are always x100 in value. See Real Money. *There are always Campaigns going on. Keep up with the news or front page before deciding how to spend your stamina. *Player growth is much faster because of blossomed affection, blooming, and Rarity Growth. *With the exception of some Nico Live and Serial Code girls, all characters are bloomable without features. DMM releases blooming with features for characters on a timely basis. *Rarity Growth makes any character a 6*, so pretty much everyone is usable. *New characters are released with blooming without features + rarity growth capabilities. *Nutaku players who don't intend to read the How to play article should be aware that 6* Kugaisou can be bought for just 90oo flower stones. She's extremely useful and can be used even on endgame content. Most importantly, she is a permanent part of the Wares and does not expire. *At the time of this writing, debuff teams are still viable in Nutaku, but that's not the case in DMM. Many pests can OHKO characters even at 70% lowered attack power. See Team Building. Category:Guide